An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device has been widely used because of its advantages. The OLED display device is lightweight and foldable, has a wide viewing angle, and can be produced with low cost.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a structure of a conventional top-emitting OLED light-emitting display unit in the prior art. As shown in the figure, the top-emitting OLED light-emitting display unit comprises a first electrode 101 disposed on a substrate 1. The first electrode 101 is an anode, and is a reflective electrode. Meanwhile, the first electrode 101 serves as a pixel electrode in a display device, and is formed by a conductive metal having a high work function. The anode is generally a two-layer structure comprising a reflective layer and a transparent layer. The top-emitting OLED light-emitting display unit further comprises a second electrode 301 disposed above a light-emitting material layer 201. The second electrode 301 is a cathode, and is formed by a conductive metal having a low work function. Unlike an anode electrode, formation of a cathode electrode requires an application of a common voltage to a pixel unit. Thus, in order to facilitate the application of a common voltage to all pixel units, the cathode electrode has a structure of a common electrode for communicating each pixel unit.
It can be seen, from the structure of the above top-emitting OLED light-emitting display unit, that the first electrode 101 requires a two-layer structure to ensure that light can be reflected and that a thickness of the second electrode 301 needs to be strictly controlled to ensure that the light can be transmitted. As a result, in an existing manufacture process, consumption of electrode layer materials for making the first electrode is relatively large, and a process for controlling the second electrode is relatively complicated.
The present disclosure provides a solution to the above-mentioned problem.